The Begininning
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Slight AU. Sam Manson is a lonely goth on the first day of school. Danny Fenton is the annoying pest that keeps bugging her, but ,oddly, Sam likes it. Now, Sam is in for the shock of her life. And the beginning of a intresting friendship. Slight DS


**Hey guys, I had a dream about this story, and I liked the idea. I had no intention of actually posting this fic because it turned out badly. I don't know though, I just needed a break from Cut (which by the way I have finished writing the third chapter the question is now, when can I post it?) **

**Just keep in mind this is a little AU, Sam wasn't there when Danny got ghost powers…**

**Disclaimers: of course I don't own Danny Phantom; if I did Danny Phantom would not be getting canceled! **

**I guess I like to write one-shots but I now present to you:**

**The Beginning **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sam's alarm clock went off very noisily. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the time… the clock read 6:20 am. She mustered her strength to hit the snooze button, and rolled back onto her side, trying to remember the dream she had been having.

Just as she closed her eyes, Sam's mother burst through the door. Sam sat up strait, her eyes wide open. The site of her mother made Sam's eyes hurt. She had a floral dress on, and her bright red hair stood out magnificently in Sam's darkened room. Sam fell back onto her bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Sammy! Wake up, dear! The early bird catches the worm, that's what I always say!" Mrs. Manson said brightly.

"Mom, normal people aren't ever up this early." Sam groaned under her covers.

"Well, sweetie, you're wrong there. Normal people are getting up for school right about now."

Sam groaned. She remembered the reason she had to get up so early, now. Today was her first day of high school. Most freshmen had already started school, but she recently had been transferred out of a boarding school, and was getting ready to start up again after spring break.

Mrs. Manson walked over to the big window covered buy a large curtain. She pulled the curtain back, making the room brighter. The room seemed to glow, making Sam cringe under her blankets. Mrs. Manson walked over to Sam, and pushed her gently. "Up, up, up." She said sternly and gently. Then she left the room.

Sam sat up, yawning. As reality started to enter her brain, her stomach sunk low. She had been dreading starting school. She was glad to be finally going to a public school finally after many begging and pleading to her father, but it was always first being recognized as a loser that Sam had dreaded.

Not that she had minded being acknowledged as a loser. She had maintained her Goth pride by not caving into these people. She didn't mind what these people thought, but she never quite got used to the sneers she receiver from people. She always felt like an animal on display the first weeks of school whenever she switched schools.

Sam walked over to her closet and pulled out a plaid skirt, and black tank top. She pulled the tank top over her head and slipped the skirt over her slim waist. She grabbed her combat boots and pulled them over her feet. She put some black eyeliner on and grabbed lunch money off her dresser. She studied herself in the mirror, amethyst eyes staring back at her. She was ready for school.

Sam clomped down the stairs, and screamed to her parents that she was going to the bus stop. She was cutting it close already. It was now 7: ooam and her buss picked her up at 7:02.

At the end of her street, she saw the bus pulling up to her stop. She ran to catch up to it, and by the time she caught up to it, she was out of breath and was sweating a little. The bus driver gave her a disapproving look. Whether it was the way Sam looked, or the fact she had kept him waiting, Sam didn't really care.

As Sam walked down the aisle, she could here people whispering about her. She stared determinedly ahead, looking for an empty seat. Towards the middle of the bus, she found one and plopped down on the window side. She stared out the window, ignoring the fact she could feel peoples eyes on her.

After a few more stops, all the seats were taken and Sam was the only one with no one sitting next to her. She didn't mind though, she didn't want someone breathing down her neck in the morning anyways.

At the next bus stop Sam saw a boy running to catch the bus. He had his book bag over one shoulder, and papers sticking out from everywhere. When he came onto the bus, he looked like Sam had when she had to catch up. Sam surveyed him. This boy was…different. He had piercing blue eyes that Sam could get lost in. His jet black hair hung in his face and he had a beautiful smile when the bus driver scolded him for being late again.

He looked around the bus searching for an empty seat. He spied Sam sitting alone, and gave her a shy smile. Sam looked away, facing the window. She heard him plop next to her and set his back pack on the floor. She looked out the window, knowing he was going to make some comment about her. She waited a minute, but didn't hear anything.

After a little silence he decided to break the silence. "So, what school did you come from?" the boy asked, conversationally.

"Cor Jesu Academy." Sam said bluntly.

"The private school across town?" The boy asked.

"Yup." Sam said, still looking out the window.

"Wow, why did you decide to come here?" He asked.

"Hated the school, hated the snobs, and hated not going to school with real people." Sam said. Why wouldn't this boy get off her case?

"Well, I'm a real person." The boy said.

"I see." Sam said, finally looking at him.

"You're not very social are you?"

Sam was silent. A few minutes passed by, and the boy decided to strike up another conversation.

"And you are-?" Just then, the boy was cut off by a set of shivers. He looked around frantically. Sam watched him, confused.

"What are you-?"

"Please, stand up, and promise not to scream." Danny said.

"Umm…" Sam frowned. What was wrong with this boy?

"Just do it!" He cried.

"Alright!" Sam said, mad that the boy was bossing her around.

The boy lay down on the seat. He still wasn't satisfied, and he frowned. "Hey, I need another favor." He said. His eyes looked up at her, Sam's heart melted at the site of it.

"Fine, what?" She said.

"Lay on top of me." He said bluntly.

"Whoa, dude! I don't do that kind of stuff! Especially not on a bus on the way to-

"No not like that!" He said. He was beginning to panic.

Sam slowly got on top of this mysterious boy, wondering what he was possibly doing. She stood there awkwardly for a moment. The boy peered around Sam, no one seemed to have noticed it looked like she and this boy were on top of each other on the bus. They were all involved in some other conversations, having the shock worn off of Sam and her first appearance.

Then boy was satisfied everyone was wrapped up in there own selves, and Sam gasped when she felt a tingle run through her. This boy black hair changed to a snowy white, his mesmerizing blue eyes turned a shocking blue and his regular clothes surrounded him in spandex. He looked at her apologetically. "Don't say anything ok?" Sam gave a stunned nod, gasping again as he disappeared, and popped suddenly outside the bus.

She was still confused, when she saw a ghost with bangles covering her wrist, and raven black hair. This ghost laughed. "You, Danny Phantom, are no match for my powers!"

She stood in front of the bus, blocking the bus's way of getting away. They all could get out, the school was in view, but it would be to dangerous with a powerful ghost on the loose. Sam opened her window to here the scene in front of her.

"What do you want, Desiree?" The Phantom said.

"Oh nothing, just to become the most powerful ghost of all, gaining enough power to free myself from the curse I put on me!" she screeched.

"Good plan, Desiree, I think you're going to have to think of something cleverer than that, though!" Phantom screamed.

Quickly, he shot a green substance from his hand at her. She screeched, but fired the same substance back at him. Phantom came crashing into the cement. His eyes closed. When Sam saw the boy was unconscious, she stood up quickly. She jogged down the center aisle. Everyone's eyes were glued to the scene before them. They did not notice the Goth girl push the bus doors open and walk next to the boy.

She looked up at the powerful ghost before her. Sam wasn't sure why she was doing this but it wasn't really that it mattered anymore.

The ghost bent down, it's face now level with Sam's. "Yes, little one?" she said with a syrupy tone.

Sam tried to make her voice feeble and timid. "Umm, you're granting wished right, lady?" She asked shyly.

The ghost's voice softened. Sam guessed this ghost believed Sam was just some little girl who wanted to be popular or something.

"Please, lady, I was wondering…I wish…" Sam stuttered still acting like a little helpless girl.

"Go on, dear. You get a wish and I become more powerful, is that a deal?"

"Alright." Sam said. "Then, I wish Phantom was conscious, and you went back to where you came from."

"What?" The ghost said frantically. "Noooo." She got smaller and smaller until she was a speck, and was gone.

The bus driver came outside to see the ghost boy waking up. When he saw the ghost boy still there, he ran back into the bus, and left Sam and this boy to walk the rest of the way to school.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When you became unconscious, I wished for her to go back to where she came from and to heal you." Sam said.

"Wow, uhh, how did you know to defeat her?" Phantom asked.

"She shouted her entire plan to the world. It wasn't hard to figure out. Now, you tell me, why you have ghost powers." Sam said, finally asking the question she had been burning to ask since she had seen him transform.

"I can tell you later. We are almost near school." He said.

"Well, I'm not sure how many people know about your powers, but you're still kind of a ghost." Sam said smugly.

"Oh." He said, changing back into the boy Sam had seen when he had gotten on the bus. "Oh, and only you, my friend Tucker, and my sister Jazz know about my powers. I would appreciate it if we kept it that way."

"Okay. " Sam said.

The two of them had reached the front of the school. Everyone had already heard about her encounter with the ghost that morning, and rumors were spreading fast. Sam didn't mind as much anymore. She had a friend now.

"I didn't catch your name." the boy said.

"Oh I'm Sam, Sam Manson." She said.

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. They call me Danny Phantom when I'm fighting ghosts though."

Danny looked at his watch. I have to go meet Mr. Lancer before class starts. I fell asleep yesterday in his class, and he needs an explanation. I'll see you at lunch, Sam."

He looked away and started turning towards the doors. The, he turned back, and gave Sam a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me today." He said quickly, and then ran off; hiding the blush he had on his cheeks.

Sam was blushing, too. Then, she whispered. "See you at lunch…Danny Phantom."

**End.**

**Yeah, I know, bad story, sorry. It was a good dream though. But it was about how I and my boyfriend met, minus the ghost parts. I just formed it to fit Danny Phantom. Even though I didn't like it, I hope you did. Keep an eye out for my next chapter of Cut. The 3rd chapter has been written but typing it is a whole other matter.**

**PS if you didn't know I used to be ananomous writer, but changed it to darkmidnigh627. I like it better**

**-Ellie**


End file.
